


To Tell Of Sunny Hours

by trekkiepirate



Series: Buttercups and Daisies [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: Jaskier promised to visit little Daisy and Geralt wants to thank the girl who saved Jaskier's life.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Buttercups and Daisies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881454
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	To Tell Of Sunny Hours

**Author's Note:**

> As always title and series title come from the poem Buttercups and Daisies by Mary Howitt

“You’ll be nice, won’t you?”

Geralt rolls his eyes.

“I can feel you rolling your eyes at me,” Jaskier says from where he walks in front of Roach and Geralt, directing their journey.

Since his beloved’s back is turned, Geralt allows himself a smile.

Jaskier drops back to walk at Roach’s side, hand reaching up automatically to grasp Geralt’s as soon as it leaves the reins. “It’s just she did save my life.”

“With flowers.”

Huffing as if indignant, Jaskier nonetheless keeps hold of Geralt’s hand. “Yes, with flowers. She’s a most unusual little girl. But she’s not dangerous.”

“She killed a, in your words, huge lizard man with flowers.”

“She’s not a danger to us.”

Geralt shakes his head, hearing the first small sounds of the town. “You’re the one who wanted to check up on her.”

Jaskier lifts his face to look at Geralt. “And you agreed because you wanted to thank her for saving the life of your best beloved-“

Geralt snorts, but Jaskier ignores it.

“-most adored bard, to whom you have given your heart like a pearl placed in the most-“

“Shut up,” Geralt says. “Beloved.”

Jaskier kisses Geralt’s hand. “You love me.”

Geralt untangles their hands in order to stroke Jaskier’s hair. “I do.”

The smile he receives is like the sun shining on a rainy day. Fuck, apparently poetry is catching.

They come to the bend in the hill and the village is in sight. It’s like nearly every village in the whole of the Continent, but Jaskier has a skip in his step like he did twenty years ago when they first met.

Geralt strokes his hair one more time, then dismounts Roach and lets Jaskier lead them to a small cottage with white myrtle bushes all along one side. Distantly, Geralt wonders if the lady of the house would mind him taking some to replenish his supplies.

“Jaskier!” A woman pinning laundry to a line waves. She turns into the house. “Dais, Jaskier came to visit like he promised.”

A small green blur is all Geralt sees before said blur is attached to Jaskier’s legs.

The child has, as Jaskier noted, a daisy growing from her finger. Geralt medallion hums lightly as Jaskier picks the girl up and twirls her around in a circle.

“Goodness, you must have grown at least a foot since I saw you last,” Jaskier is saying as the woman comes over to Geralt. “You can tie the horse to the fence here, Witcher.”

He obeys. “I’m Geralt of Rivia.”

“Messila of Greencopse,” the woman laughs. “He was right. You aren’t a bit scary, are you?”

“Don’t see a reason to be.” He nods at Jaskier being led inside by the child. “Jaskier says your daughter saved his life.”

“She wasn’t my daughter until he saved her first,” Messila says, beckoning Geralt to follow her into the house. “They saved each other really.”

Jaskier is being shown a fistful of drawings, giving the appropriate praise to each one. It mostly seems to be pictures of furniture.

Geralt nods to the girl. “She’s not human.”

Messila shakes her head. “No she isn’t. Love her anyway though.”

“Do you know what she is?”

“Guess!” the little girl has evidently heard and bounced over to grab Geralt’s hand too. “You have to guess! Guess, guess, guess!”

Geralt drops to a knee to be closer to her height and looks her up and down. The answer is obvious, though he’s a little surprised. “I didn’t know your kind could change your appearance.”

The girl claps her hands. “I can. I saw the man taking the girl who looks like this so I followed and let her go and made myself look like her so I could play so many nasty tricks on the nasty man.” She turns to Jaskier and beams up at his shocked face. “Jaskier saved me first. But it’s okay. I made a deal with a bear to play the nastiest trick of all on the man. Did Jaskier tell you about the monster I killed?” She puffed up her chest. “I’m a monster-slayer too, just like you. I could be a Witcher, if I wanted but I don’t because you all have yellow eyes and I like my green eyes. Aren’t they pretty?”

“Very pretty,” Geralt nods. “Can you look like yourself so I can see his face when he sees what you really look like? I bet he’ll make a funny face.”

Jaskier’s face is just as delightful as Geralt hoped, as the bard makes his way through several stages of confusion as Daisy’s face wrinkles and her wide green eyes get larger and even greener. A crown of wildflowers seems to grow into and from her hair as she grows an extra four inches tall. Her skin turns yellow, but more like fresh butter than jaundiced.

She claps her hands. “Your beloved love knows what I am. Do you know what I am, Nice Name Jaskier?”

Jaskier’s mouth moves a few times before words emerge. “Godling. This is, you are… Geralt she’s a godling!”

“I know.”

Jaskier’s eyes dart around the room until they land on Messila, slicing bread for tea. “Did you know?”

“Aye,” Messila smiles. “My Dais showed me the next day after you headed off. Had to say, wasn’t sure godlings weren’t just a myth until I had one myself. She drops her glamour in the house only; don’t need tongues wagging.”

“Is the forest your steading?” Geralt asks as Daisy decides it’s his turn to admire her drawings.

Daisy shrugs. “Had a lovely bit of land far from here. Men took it. Took the land, made it bloody, made it not wanna grow anymore.” She frowns. “It told me to leave, said I needed a better home.” Daisy smiles up at Messila as a slice of bread with butter on it is given to her. “Thanks bunches, Mama!” She takes a hearty bite and continues talking, uncaring of the bread crumbs she spits out. “I like my better home. There’s new flowers to meet!”

Geralt nods. “I wanted to meet you so I could say thank you for helping Jaskier with the lizard thing. He’s very important to me.”

Giggling, Daisy takes another huge bite and proceeds to tell Geralt her version of the rescue in the cave.

Jaskier takes his own slice of bread and nibbles it quietly, looking at Geralt.

Geralt smiles, he’s yet to meet a godling who needed killing. He has only met a few, but godlings have always been just mischievous, never malicious.

They stay for tea, during which Daisy and Jaskier do most of the talking. Geralt finds himself sharing small looks and then smiles with Messila, both happier than they imagined they could be with their respective chatterbugs.

They leave after the meal, Jaskier making promises of visiting whenever they find themselves down this way. Daisy has shifted back to look like a human girl again and she reaches her arms up to Geralt until he picks her up and sets her against his hip. She hugs his neck and yanks a strand of his hair out. Before his eyes she turns it into a verbena flower. “Promise I’ll take good care of my better home. Promise you’ll take good care of your Jaskier?”

“Promise.”

Geralt takes the flower and puts her down so she can wrap herself around Jaskier’s legs until the man drops to his knees to hug her properly. She kisses his cheek and a large buttercup falls into his lap. “Always stay nice, Nice Name Jaskier.”

He kisses her forehead. “I will. You be good and listen to your Mama, okay?”

“I will!” Daisy hops a little, then bounces over to her mother.

Messila holds out a parcel wrapped in a clean cloth. “I’ve put some eggs and a sweet bun for each of you for the road.” She hugs Geralt, who is so surprised he takes a moment to hug her back.

Jaskier folds her entirely into himself when his hug comes. He takes her hand and bows, dropping a noble kiss to the back of it.

Messila swats him on the head before he’s righted himself. “None of that, mister. You’ve your man there.”

“Are you going to get married?” Daisy asks. “I just learned about married. A boy and girl from the village married a week ago. She carried pretty flowers and had pretty flowers in her hair. Will you have pretty flowers when you get married?”

Jaskier laughs nervously and says “Well” at the same time Geralt says, “We will.”

If anything, the stages of confusion that cross Jaskier’s face are even better the second time, when followed by warmth and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Godlings are my absolute favourite Witcher creatures and I love them madly. :)


End file.
